Soap in the form of foam is a popular consumer product for use in both domestic and commercial environments. Most known devices require sources of pressurized soap already in the form of a foam. Such cartridges are relatively expensive and are more prone to heat and compression damage as compared to conventional liquid soap. Consequently, there exists a need for a compact automatic foam dispensing device that can produce foam from liquid soap.